Wrestlin'
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Jessie proves that she can wrestle Woody to the ground even if he has both of his arms. Set after TS2. One-shot.


Woody walked into the dark space under Andy's bed, trying to figure out why Bo had wanted to meet him there. He figured the piece of paper with crayon scrawling on it that had said only: _Meet me under Andy's bed – Bo. _He stared at it in the dim light that penetrated the space, his mind working furiously on the riddle. He thought about it, but when he could figure it out he decided to just enjoy Bo's company for as long as he could. It had only been a few days ago that he had brought Jessie and Bullseye to Andy's house, but in few short days Jessie had not once stopped pestering him.

She asked him all sorts of questions that he would then have to explain. She had asked why Mr. Potatohead was so grumpy all the time, the relationship between him and Bo, why he had been so jealous when Buzz first came and what had happened in Sid's room. As happy as he was that she was so excited and happy to finally have a new family, he was also annoyed because she wouldn't leave him alone. Woody sighed, at least she was getting along with everyone, especially Bo.

"Hey, Woody!" he heard and turned, gulping when he saw it wasn't Bo, but Jessie.

"Do you need something Jessie?" he asked, trying not to let his voice show how thin his patience was.

"I reckon I do Sheriff," she replied, standing in front of him with her feet apart and arms out; almost as if in a wrestling pose.

"And what would that be?" Woody questioned, worry forming inside him.

"Well, remember when I was wrestlin' ya at Al's and you said if you had had both arms you would've won?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Woody gulped in reply.

"Well, let's see if that's true!"

With no warning whatsoever Jessie came flying at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over her head so he landed hard behind her.

"No fair!" Woody shouted, leaving his hat abandoned on the ground, as he managed to just dodge her next attack. He tried getting on his feet, but she tackled him hard to the ground and began tickling him.

He managed, after a fit of laughing, to push her off and stand up. Jessie came at him again, but he stepped out the way and tripped her.

Woody's arms were around her in a headlock by the time she managed to get up to her knees. She growled and hit his legs hard, with her hand, causing them to buckle and go down. Woody nearly fell on top of her, but she got out of the way before she got pinned under his weight.

Then she was on top of him, stretching his arm back behind him, and putting enough weight on his body to keep his other arm trapped underneath it. Woody's cheek was against the ground and he sighed in humiliation.

"I win!" Jessie whispered in his ear.

"Fine," said Woody in defeat.

Jessie got off his back and then helped him up, even dusting him off and grabbing his hat. He took it back from her angrily and placed it on his head.

"Please promise me you won't tell the other toys about this!" Woody begged to the cowgirl.

"Don't worry Sheriff, I won't," she replied, giving him a soft punch on the shoulder, "but I can't speak for Bo."

Woody turned around in absolute horror to see the shepherdess, standing silhouetted by the dim light, with a smug grin on her face.

"Bo!" he exclaimed, wondering just how long she had been standing there.

"Looks like you were right, Jessie!" she admitted, addressing the cowgirl.

"Glad to see you two are getting along!" Woody muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that," Bo said to the sheriff, batting her sweet blue eyes at him, "you're still the strongest sheriff to me!"

"Well, ain't that sweet!" cooed Jessie.

Woody grumbled in annoyance, but brightened a bit when he heard Bo ask, "Woody, could you help me find my sheep?"

Jessie was smart enough to know that the shepherdess just wanted time alone with Woody. She chuckled softly to herself and watched them walk off to look for the 'missing sheep'.

"Don't anything naughty now, okay you two!" she yelled after them in fake sweetness.

"Oh, go play with Buzz!" Woody shouted back to her, allowing all his anger and sarcasm into those five words.

Jessie just chuckled and went off to go find Buzz.


End file.
